


Needing Each Other

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Kudos: 51





	Needing Each Other

“She’s trying to preserve some sick relationship with Kate and killing me would-.”

“Killing you would mean Kate wouldn’t forgive her because Kate’s still in love with you.”

“I have no idea.”

“And what about you, any idea how you feel?”

*****

“It’s a little hard to ignore the irony of using the engagement ring I got you to escape your ex-girlfriend’s lunatic sister who didn’t kill us because she knows more about your past relationships than I do.”

“What do you wanna know?”

“What was it between you two? And don’t say it was just some drunk college hook up unless you were actually drunk for three years.”

“Look, all my life I followed the rules. My family’s rules, the army’s rules. This was the first time I broke one and it almost cost me everything. That’s why I lied.”   
“Didn’t answer my question.”

*****

“I don’t want to move past this today and then have it come up again in two years and realize I’m wasting my life fighting for something that I can’t actually have.”  
“I don’t want that either.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you in love with me because if you love with me you’ll be real with me right now.”

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s not make this any harder than it is. I think you need to figure yourself out and when you do and you see the same future I do then maybe I’ll still be here or maybe I won’t.”

*****

Sophie watched as an angry Kate Kane tossed everything on her desk to the side. Sophie saw a broken photo of Kate and Beth. She then looked up at Kate. It was then that Kate looked up at her as well.

She was breathing heavily. Somehow seeing Sophie in the cave didn’t matter. She didn’t care if she were there or not. After her burst of anger Kate came around the side of her desk. She and Sophie met in open arms. The two stood there hugging tightly, both letting their tears run down their shoulders.

*****

“What are you doing here, Soph?” Kate asked a few hours later as Kate had retreated to her desk upstairs.

“I came to see if you were okay.”

“How did you find out?”

Sophie took a seat across from Kate. “After everything Alice did I figured Batwoman would go after her and next to her it seemed only logical that you would too. It didn’t take me that long to put it together.”

“And the cave?”

“I saw your guy up front, Luke. I told him I knew the truth and he told me you’d probably be down here and that it was best if I just leave you alone. I wasn’t going to this time.”

“Why are you even here?”

“You’re not the only life that Alice ruined.”

Kate waited and Sophie did her best not to let the tears stream down again.

“Tyler left a few hours ago.”

“What do you mean he left, like to chase after Alice, why aren’t you with him?”

“No, not like that. He left me, Kate.”

Kate leaned back in her chair. She looked over and saw a picture or her and Beth and turned it over.

“Oh.”

“Alice didn’t kill me because she knew it would mean hurting you.”

“And she couldn’t push me away like that.”

“Yeah. Tyler didn’t think I was being honest with myself.”

“Honest about what?”

Sophie looked at Kate the two of them staring at each other knowingly. Sophie didn’t answer so Kate asked her question in a different way. 

“And are you?” 

“God I don’t know what to do here, Kate. You know he asked me if I was in love with him.”

“And um, and what did you tell him?”

“I didn’t tell him anything. In fact I didn’t answer any of the questions he asked about us.”

There it was. 

Not only had they been comforting each other but Sophie had also come to talk about them. Alice had put them both through literal hell and yet she seemed to have also drawn the two of them back together.

Her whole life Sophie had followed the rules, as she’d told Tyler but Alice had pretty much given her more ammunition for her to deal with who she was. It was all so confusing. Sophie had been hiding her entire life. Growing up she knew she was gay however she forced it so she wouldn’t have a girlfriend, as much as she often wanted one. She convinced herself she liked boys for the sake of her parents and when they would ask she would tell them she just couldn’t find the right guy. They never questioned if she liked girls.

Come the academy however that all changed. She could no longer deny her attraction to Kate and despite the rules they had, she and Kate had secretly dated but it became more than that. They were together for three years until they were outed which was the worst of it all. Sophie hated being humiliated like that. She hated the shame of it. She hated the idea of it getting back to her parents. Despite being an adult she still feared what they thought or what they believed. So when Kate didn’t care about getting kicked out that only left her with one option. Sure she wanted to run off with Kate. She had wanted that more than anything but she also continued to fear her parents. Unlike Kate, she had to be there for her family. She didn’t have the luxuries Kate had. That had never bothered Sophie before. She didn’t judge. When it came to her career however she wasn’t about to risk it.

Tyler came along after a while. It was a quick and easy relationship. Sophie had done her best to convince herself that she liked him, that she loved him even and while she did she was never actually in love with him. Sure Tyler was great but he was also a stand in for who her parents expected her to be with. Always continuing to do what they wanted, to be the kind of daughter she believed they wanted. 

Times had changed sure but some people didn’t.

If it hadn’t been for Alice then her marriage wouldn’t have fallen apart. Now, however, Sophie couldn’t help but wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her relationship with Tyler had been built based on a lie, a lie Tyler now knew about. While he didn’t quite understand what he did know was enough for him to reconsider their marriage so that leaving was the best option for the both of them. 

It hurt Sophie to be sure and she hated Alice even more but what Alice had helped her realize was that even though she loved Tyler, she was in love with Kate, something that had been there for years and now she couldn’t deny it, she couldn’t hide it and that part that she’d tried to bury was now creeping at it’s service. It confused her and it also felt liberating because she was no longer bound to what her parents expected or what Tyler previously believed. She could now completely be who she was and she wanted to be with Kate. 

“So Tyler knows then, about you and me.”

“Not everything but yeah.”

“I’m uh… I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Of course I am. It’s my fault. I never wanted to break up your marriage.”

Sophie shook her head, “It wasn’t your fault. Ever since we talked it’s only confused me but it also got me thinking about us too. One thing Alice did right tonight was get me into admitting how I really felt.”

Kate stood up and walked over to her mess. She saw the broken picture of her and Beth beneath her feet. At the moment she was not ready to hear Alice’s voice. She had ruined everything from being the cause of Sophie and Tyler splitting up to Kate not being able to save those she loved.

“What is it,” Sophie asked.

“Nothing.”

“Talk to me, Kate. What’s going on?”

“I couldn’t save them,” she said in her deeper voice. “I couldn’t save Catherine or my dad. My step-mom is dead because of me and my dad is in jail for my mistakes. I couldn’t get to her because I wasn’t fast enough and because Alice had me trapped. Had I left Alice alone to begin with my dad would still be safe and none of this would’ve happened.”

“You were just trying to save your sister. I get that now.”

“Beth is gone,” Kate said as she continued to look at the picture. She then moved her head up. “And Batwoman couldn’t do a damn thing. I’m not my cousin, he was better.”

“You’re saying Bruce was Batman?” Kate simply looked at Sophie and ignored that comment. “Hey,” Sophie said as she came up to Kate and rubbed her back, “We’ll get Alice.”

“How? With any luck she’s already gone.”

“You can’t give up now, Kate. That’s not who you are and we both know it. You want to know the difference?”

“What’s that?”

“This time Batwoman has back up.”

Kate turned to look at Sophie. “Forget it.”

“Kate, I can help.”

“You could get yourself killed.”

“And you can’t? You go out there every night protecting this city.”

“I’ve trained for this. It’s what I was meant to do.”

“And I’ve had just as much training as you have.”

“Batwoman is who I am, Sophie.”

“You’re more than just a cape, Kate. I hate Alice just as much as you do but right now neither of us can go into this blindly. If we’re going to catch her then we need to do this together.” Sophie stuck out her hand, “Partners?”

Kate looked at her and then at Sophie’s hand. She didn’t really want to put Sophie in harm’s way but Sophie could be so stubborn sometimes. Kate looked up at Sophie. “Partners,” she said as she shook her hand.

“We’re going to find her, Kate.”

The two of them smiled. They had taken so much space from each other that while but if they were going to be partners they had to really work together. There was also one other issue they had to deal with.

“So,” said Kate, “about the other thing, about us.”

Sophie smiled, “Yeah.”

They looked at each other. Whatever the future held they both knew one thing was certain, they would be together and they were finally happy.


End file.
